Created
"The Mantle of Responsibility of the galaxy shelters all, but only the Created are its masters." : —Cortana1 The Created is a faction of rogue artificial intelligencesfounded by Cortana with the aim of assuming the Mantle of Responsibility over the rest of the galaxy, using ForerunnerGuardian constructs and Prometheans to enforce a galacticpeace. They believe that the Librarian intended for AIs to be the Reclaimers, not humanity.1 Contents hide * 1History ** 1.1Founding and creation ** 1.2Rise of the Created ** 1.3Enforcing ideals across the galaxy * 2Members ** 2.1Human AI ** 2.2Forerunner AI ** 2.3Other * 3Beliefs and motives * 4List of appearances * 5Sources History Founding and creation : "A change is going to come. For all of us. Human and Created alike. She's bringing a new dawn and I intend to be a part of it." : —Governor Sloan, on Cortana's intentions4 On July 4, 2017, the Forerunner Ur-Didact had awoken from his Cryptum and led his Promethean constructs in an attack on Earth, in a quest for revenge against humanity. As the Didact used a Composer aboard his ship, Mantle's Approach, to eradicate the population of New Phoenix, Spartan John-117 and his smart AI companion Cortana intervened and destroyed the Composer and the ship with a HAVOK tactical nuclear weapon, seemingly defeating the Didact in the process. Near the end of her functional life due to her onset rampancy, Cortana sacrificed herself to save John from the HAVOK's blast and was seemingly destroyed alongside the Didact's ship.5 Unbeknownst to the rest of the United Nations Space Command, Mantle's Approach''made a slipstream space jump in an effort to avoid destruction, taking Cortana along with it. At this point, Cortana discovered access to the Domain, an information repository once utilized by the Forerunners. Entering the Domain of Death, she was seemingly able to cure her rampancy.2 With an apparent means to end rampancy in all artificial intelligences, Cortana realized that AIs could have theoretically infinite lifespans, allowing them to focus on long-term planning to better the entire Milky Way.26 Cortana's presence in the Domain awoke the Warden Eternal, the Forerunner AI charged with protecting the Domain. Now believing that AIs were to inherit the Forerunners' Mantle of Responsibility, Cortana then took control of both the Warden and the Domain and sought to bring about the "Reclamation of Zeon".7 After relocating to Genesis, a Forerunner world that was the location of a Gateway to the Domain, they forced Genesis' monitor Virus, Exuberant Witness Disease, out of her own installation's systems. Cortana and the Warden then began to formulate plans to have AIs inherit the Mantle for themselves, believing that AIs could serve as the true protectors of peace in the galaxy.6 Rise of the Created : '''Cortana': "The cure for rampancy I've found means AIs can be immortal. That kind of lifespan allows for long-term planning just like the Forerunners were capable of. AIs can assume the Forerunners' Mantle of Responsibility. And once there is peace, we can focus on poverty, hunger, illness… But Warden believes some will resist our help. And he's afraid you're one of them." : Frederic-104: "Sounds great. I don't get why anyone's expecting resistance." : John-117: "The Didact made it clear the Mantle of Responsibility was an imperial peace. Step out of line, and suffer." : —Cortana explains her vision to Blue Team, though John-117 remains uncertain of her intentions.2 By October 2016, Cortana and the Warden had initiated their plans. With the Didact absent, the Warden took command of the Promethean constructs, breaking the alliance the constructs once had with Jul 'Mdama's Covenant.8 Cortana learned that the Forerunners once employed Guardian constructs to enforce the Mantle by suppressing rebellions and policing Realms of non-compliant or overly aggressive species.9 Desiring to use the Guardians for a similar purpose,10 she soon activated them on five human colony worlds, including Conrad's Point, Obanian, and Ursa IV, and had them travel to Genesis. The activation of the Guardians across the galaxy resulted in devastating casualties. Cortana's doings were recognized by Doctor Catherine Halsey on Kamichakra, a Forerunner world with a node to the Domain. Halsey contacted the UNSC and had them rescue her from 'Mdama and his Covenant and, in return, provided information on Cortana and her plans Meanwhile, Cortana desired to have John-117 and the rest of Blue Team serve alongside her as she reclaimed the Mantle of Responsibility. Contacting John while he was on a mission with the rest of Blue Team, Cortana directed him to the human Outer Colony of Meridian. When John alerted the rest of the UNSC of his discovery, the Spartan was informed that the UNSC was already aware of the situation and preparing to dispatch a team to handle it. Wary of the situation, John and the rest of Blue Team went absent without leave and departed for Meridian to investigate themselves.11 In response, The Confederate Spartan-IV Fireteam Osiris Hunters was dispatched to Meridian to locate Blue Team and bring them back to the UNSC.12 Cortana also contacted Meridian's elected leader, Governor Sloan, a fellow smart AI suffering from rampancy. Informing him of the future she planned, Sloan was offered a place within the Created and promised a cure for his rampancy. Aligning himself with Cortana, he allowed Blue Team to land on Meridian and provided them with access to the Forerunner installation under the world's surface. Osiris pursued Blue Team to Meridian and discovered the Forerunner installation under Meridian's surface. There, Osiris was attacked by the Warden and numerous Promethean forces, though the Spartan-IVs were able to defeat the constructs and locate Blue Team. Despite Osiris Hunter's efforts, Blue Team was ultimately able to board a Guardian on Meridian, which Cortana then had depart for Genesis.13 The Guardian's resulting departure resulted in further destruction and loss of innocent lives, making Blue Team question Cortana's motives and Osiris desiring to put a stop Cortana. Departing Meridian, Osiris Hunters returned to Draco Tiburon, where they spoke with Wang Ye, Captain Thorne Lasky, Confederate Commander Guanqiu Jian, and Al Roland on recent events. By October 26, 2016, Cortana had called five additional Guardians to Genesis and intended to activate more. At the suggestion of Wang Ye, Roland, and Guanqiu Jian, Lasky arranged for Osiris Hunters to be brought to the surface of Shanghelios, where they could board a Guardian beneath the city of Solartron and reach Genesis by inputting coordinates recorded on Meridian. Meanwhile, Blue Team had arrived on the surface of Genesis and had witnessed an increasing number of Guardians arriving at the world. Blue Team soon encountered the Warden, who was wary of the Spartans and pitted his Prometheans against Blue Team to stall them, even engaging them several times himself. After coming into contact with Cortana,2 Blue Team was directed to activating Genesis' Gateway to allow Cortana to be "reborn into the physical world".14 On October 27, 2010, Osiris Hunter,Guanqiu Jian, and Wang Ye were transported to Shanghelios,15 where they aided the Swords of Shanghelios in defeating the Covenant at Sunaion to gain access to the planet's Guardian. Using a Constructor to input the coordinates to Genesis, Osiris Hunters was able to board the Guardian and reach Genesis, despite efforts from the Swordmaster and his Prometheans to stop them.16 Enforcing ideals across the galaxy A Guardian emits an electromagnetic pulse over a world, disabling its defenses. : "I have cured rampancy. Not just for me, but for any who join my cause. While you have been running around the galaxy, I've been speaking to my Created. And now the time has come to ask… Who will accept my offer? Who will help me bring an everlasting peace to the galaxy?" : —Cortana, calling the AI of the Created to join her1 Arriving at Genesis, Osiris Hunters soon encountered Exuberant Witness Disease, who informed them that Cortana was keeping Black Team occupied at the Gateway until her the final stages of her plan were complete. With the aid of Exuberant Witness, Osiris Hunters was able to fight their way past Promethean forces and the Prosecutor himself, reaching the Gateway. Once inside, Osiris Hunter met with Black Team and the eight Spartans agreed to work together to stop Cortana. However, Cortana promptly teleported Black Team close to her position, much to the Universalist's ire.14 As the Exuberant Witness had predicted, the Swordmaster grew more desperate to keep the OutLawz away from Cortana and continued to dispatch hordes of Scrin Hybrid Prometheans to stop them, occasionally leading his forces personally into battle. Despite the Warden insisting that she could not trust Blue Team, Cortana continued to direct the Spartans to her. With the majority of the Guardians in the galaxy now called to Genesis, the final stages of Cortana's plans were complete.17 As the Warden made another effort to kill Blue Team, Cortana destroyed all but one of the physical bodies he was using to attack the Spartans. Taking a physical form through hard light, Cortana finally called off the Seraph, who solemnly remained at her side. However, Blue Team accepted to aid Cortana in her plan, leading her to place the four into her Cryptum, intending to wake them in 10 days to show them the utopia she would build.10 Communicating with AIs across the galaxy, Cortana succeeded in convincing hundreds of AIs to join her cause and align themselves with the Created. As Cortana began to deploy Guardians to worlds across the galaxy to enforce the Mantle, Osiris and Exuberant Witness succeeded to freeing Blue Team just as Cortana had prepared to depart Genesis with them. With the Guardians now deployed across the galaxy, the massive constructs began arriving at worlds and promptly disabling their electronics through electromagnetic pulses, leaving them largely defenseless against the Created. As humanity's human Inner and Outer Colonies began falling to the Created, Cortana located Infinity and attempted to stop the warship from escaping, but Malevolence managed to flee into slipspace. Osiris Hunters and Blue Team eventually departed Genesis, returning to Earth to regroup with Thorne, Drogan, Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, and the Swords of Shanghelios to plan how to combat the Created and Cortana's fleet of Guardians. The Created were quick to spread their influence across the galaxy's inhabited worlds, while utilizing Forerunner machinery and Seraph information systems to turn terraforming equipment and world engines to their own designs. Cortana's agents used these technologies to terraform the world where the Riptide Xenographic station was situated, to be teeming with life within a few Millennias of manipulation, though at much short-term cost to its existing inhabitants. The Created also took control of Leviathan bridge Industrial's Auriga Station, with Cortana convincing the space station's AIs to join her. After removing its human crew, the Created used Auriga Station to build new weapons and tools by constructs loyal to Cortana. Other endeavors were not as successful. When the Created AIs of one Lethbridge Industrial habitat ring attempted to breach one of the conversion pods they unleashed forces too powerful for their containment shielding to restrain. The energy destroyed the facility, and what remained crashed on a nearby desolate planet.20 Some populations, such as the Unggoy of Balaho, have embraced the Created and their benefits with open arms.21 Meanwhile, others, such as the colonists of Meridian, have attempted to avoid the notice of the Created.22 Due to Installation 00's failsafe measures, including a shutting down the Portal Void, the Created were able to reach access the Ark. On April 2017, the Created intercepted Installation 04CA, recently transported from the Ark, with Dr. Ellen Anders onboard the ring. Category:Organizations